


In Transit

by Thalassa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalassa/pseuds/Thalassa
Summary: Leia Organa and her thoughts after Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

Her son is here. 

She could feel him, his presence surrounded in darkness, interspersed with a few, faint, flickers of light. She would feel his presence at different times of the day, in different places. Sometimes she would feel him pop in and then fade, with only a few seconds in between. Other times she felt him stay longer—minutes, even hours—and during those times, she had to stop herself from reaching out to where he was and pleading with him to stay, never going back into the darkness. There was nothing consistent about his appearances except for one thing—she always, always felt his presence near Rey. And every time he did appear, the light within him shone brighter, fighting the darkness that cloaked him, and it made her mother’s heart sing with hope that her son could still be redeemed with the help of the brave, Force-strong girl from Jakku. 

But just as she is Leia Organa, adopted daughter of Bail Organa, birth daughter of Anakin Skywalker, sister of Luke Skywalker, former wife of Han Solo, mother of Ben Solo, she is also General Organa, head of the Resistance, enemy of the First Order, which is headed by their Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. And the General in her knows that the risk is too great to simply trust the fate of the galaxy to the belief that the light of Ben Solo would automatically triumph against the darkness of Kylo Ren, to hope that good would win against evil.

And so she plans and prepares and strategizes, knowing what she knows, utilizing everything she is as a woman who has learned and lived and fought and loved and built and failed and triumphed. She acts now as a General to protect the Resistance and save the galaxy, and also as a mother to save her only child. 

May the Force, with Rey's help, allow her to do both.


	2. Chapter 2

There he is again. 

Ben. 

It's been more than a month since the Battle of Crait. Leia thought that her son's presence appearing beside Rey would significantly lessen, even diminish completely. Either that, or he'd find a way to physically go to Rey, consequences be damned. He is, after all, a Solo, and patience was definitely not one of Han's strengths. But to her surprise, she still felt his presence, always with Rey. It wasn't too often, but at the very least, Leia would feel her son with Rey every couple of days, perhaps once a week, and it was a comfort to her mother's heart to know that her son was still alive, with glimmers of light smattering across the backdrop of his aura's dark sky. It was also vital information to General Organa, the knowledge that the new Supreme Leader was still alive, even amidst rumors of discontent from another power player in the First Order, General Armitage Hux. 

Leia knows Rey is confused and guilty and looking for answers. She'd sometimes catch Rey looking at her, as if she wants to say something. But when she turns to Rey to ask, Rey would just fidget a little, give a flimsy reply, and then try to find a way to leave the room. 

There are times when she wants to let them know that she knew. And to ask-- did they truly understood what was happening to them? What it meant? The importance of it all? But as the Force deemed things to happen the way it did, she chose to keep her peace. It was their choice if they wanted to let her know. She let them be. 

But as she closes her eyes to continue her meditation, Leia smiles to herself, with a lightness in her heart. 

There is hope.


End file.
